This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if participation in a comprehensive analysis of metabolic risk factors during the first semester of medical school affects lifestyle choices after four years of medical school. Medicine and the expectations the public has of physicians has changed and appropriately so. No longer is it acceptable to wait until disease occurs and then offer remedies. Prevention is a patient right. Future physicians will be judges not only on their ability to diagnose and treat diseases but also by their ability to prevent the abnormalities responsible for the disease. Recognizing risk factors leads to specific therapy for high risk patients with hypertension, abnormal lipids, obesity, diabetes, emphysema, etc. It is increasingly recognized that certain diseases cluster. Many conditions share a common pathogenetic mechanism. One of the most popular concepts today is that of disease clustering in the insulin resistance syndrome. Clustering suggests that the diseases share some common underlying risk factor. Emphasis will be places on risk factors within the insulin resistance syndrome. The General Clinical Research Center has invited medical students to participate in a risk factor analysis during the first year of medical school. More than 600 students have participated and the enthusiasm for the project has been excellent. However, the project was not designed to determine the association between participation and subsequent lifestyle choices. By comparing results and responses from the 1st to the 4th years of medical school, it is possible to assess the impact of the project on the lifestyle choices of those who participate. Medical students will be invited to participate in the study over the last four months of the M-4 year. All 4th year medical students will be eligible to participate, however, those students who participated in the 1st year medical study will be asked if data obtained during this study can be linked to the current data for analysis. Each student will be required to spend one night in the GCRC. Shortly after admission, the student will be interviewed by the GCRC nutritionist. During the interview, the nutritionist will perform skinfold measurements to determine percent bodyfat, BMI and waist circumference. The student will collect a times urine for nitrogen analysis and blood will be obtained for the measurement of glucose, insulin, fasting lipid profile, and blood chemistries. Bioelectrical impedance will be performed at that time. The students will then be given breakfast and discharged from the GCRC.